You Still Owe Me
by Lilith Rei
Summary: A series of Heero and Relena oneshots, set in their lives after Relena becomes president, and how meddling friends and family, political unrest, and hope for a better future work toward the life they ultimately wish for. HxR
1. Chapter 1: The Balcony

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

* * *

"With the Terra Form Project, our goal is to find new territories, and new opportunities for human kind," Relena didn't need to glance at the speech, "This will be the chance for the Earth and the Colonies to pool their resources together to utilize this discovery. By working together, we can hope to solidify the newborn alliance that has come from this project."

There was a flash of cameras. She was expecting it, and didn't flinch. Ever since she was fifteen, she was used to the cameras, maybe even before then. Relena answered the questions as best as she could, and closed the press conference. Her personal aid Christina was waiting with a clipboard and recently arrived messages. The representative from Colony 04 was ready to speak with her, which made her smile. Quatre Winner always enjoyed having visitors, especially those who understood his past in the military. Relena didn't mind seeing him at all, even if it was for business.

The annual Christmas Ball was going well. It was the first celebration since she had been appointed President of the new Earth Sphere Unified Nation. At twenty, she was the youngest politician to ever take the position, which had been a mix of joy and frustration. Advisers were continuing to think that she needed more advise than she did, while some others still treated her like the empty-headed queen that the Romafeller Foundation thought she was. Relena was fine ignoring it, but sometimes it graded on her.

Her dress was gorgeous. The ball had been a formal event, and the gown had been made by a seamstress in the government's employ. It was a full-length ball gown with yard of taffeta, similar to the one she wore as queen Relena. The only difference was the velvet and lace that decorated on the outside. The seamstress had told her that Relena was a young woman, and deserved to have something pretty, not necessarily something subdued like all the other women in the government councils. At first, Relena had thought it would be tacky, but now she didn't mind. Having an extra bit of sparkle and silk seemed to give her a little more confidence that she would have thought.

There was dancing, and her personal aid Chris had already lined up a dance list for her. It was important to make a good impression with the officials that she was making deals with. Glancing over towards the wall, Chris gave her an encouraging smile. Ever since Relena had made peace with Chris and her boyfriend Ralph, everything was better. Now they had a similar situation, and had more in common.

Similar situation? Relena wasn't still sure what to call it.

It took a good two hours before she could get away. She danced and danced until her feet hurt. The representative from the Australia Republic stepped on her toes, and she had to endure a long conversation about horse breeding from another representative, and one other had ogled her breasts in a very alarming manner. Despite the fact that she was president, some of the older traditional males still frowned on the fact that a young lady was in a "man's" profession.

The terrace was open and quiet. After wiggling herself out of a long debate about the anarchist faction in the eastern territories, Relena took a deep breath. Part of her really wished for her uniform of a suit coat and breeches. It was so much more comfortable than a corset and heels.

"You shouldn't be out here alone."

Relena froze, and then glanced towards the pillars. There was a security force stationed around the building at all times, since assassination attempts on her life were frequent. There was a time when she would have been alarmed, but now she was more resigned.

If she had to listen to another conversation about horse breeding, she would almost rather take a bullet in the eyes.

The voice was low and familiar. Relena couldn't help but smile once it's registered with her. She chuckled, and turned back to the scenery, "So, you've come to kill me then?"

Heero stepped out of the shadow. He was wearing a tuxedo, a radio headset attached to his ear. He turned and murmured, "I found her," and then reached into his jacket and turned off the switch, "That is complete nonsense."

"At one time it wasn't."

He stood next to her, the music had changed to a quick two step. Relena stretched her arms, "I never minded the job that I do, in fact, I quite enjoy it," she smiled, "Have you been following me all night? Sometimes, I wonder what you all say when you talk about me."

Heero frowned, "Nothing important. It's only keeping ourselves informed of your status."

_If status meant having her disgustingly leered at_, Heero thought to himself. He was head of security, and as a result, everyone reported to him once every half hour. One of his guards had made some backward comment about a representative staring at Relena's breasts, and Heero had to hold himself back from beating someone to a pulp. Relena was a young lady, despite her position, and people still noticed that.

She was a twenty-two years old. Normal women her age had families, boyfriends, and had regular jobs. She would have just graduated college, and would have though about higher schooling, or maybe starting a career. Instead, she had given herself and her knowledge for the common good of everyone, sacrificing the life she might have had.

The music changed to a soft waltz.

Relena couldn't help but sway back and forth to the music. She loved dancing. There was a movement out of the corner of her eye, and she spotted the hand held out to the front of her. Heero's hand was stretched out towards her. The music continued on, and she couldn't help but smile.

She took his hand.

Heero drew her forward, laying a hand on the small of her back. She was tiny, and he knew that she worked too hard. Her hand rest gently on his shoulder, and followed his steps exactly. She always fit with him, not matter what situation they were in. Since she had been kidnapped by Chris and Ralph two years ago, Heero and maintained a distance, but had resolved himself to stay by as her security. No one else was qualified enough to protect her, and if Relena had actually died, there would have been chaos. Despite the fact that the Sanc Kingdom was gone, she was a highly respected and loved official.

Relena dipped her head back and laughed when he spun her. It had been two years since he kissed her, and it was driving him mad. He never should have done it in the first place.

"You know," she said as they danced on the balcony, "This is probably the first time I've been away from cameras, and advisers, and all of that business in weeks," Relena replied, "There's something I have to pay you back for."

"Oh?" Heero said, "Pay me back for what?"

As he took a step forward to follow the music, he wasn't prepared for her to ignore the dance. Heero stepped right into her, forcing himself to grip her arms in order to steady her, "What-"

Relena stood on her toes. It was a little easier to reach his height because of the heels, otherwise, he would have had to lean over in order for her to reach. Relena released his shoulders, her hands touching the sides of his face. Their lips brushed for a moment. It was so quick that for a moment, she wondered if it had happened. The only way that she knew was the tingling that touched her skin.

"I owed you one," she said. Heero stared at her a moment. A blush touched her cheeks, "Well, I'd better get back to the party-"

He grabbed her arm before she managed to get away. She found herself trapped in his arms, which banded around her to tightly she couldn't get away. No matter what, he would always find her, and he would always catch her.

"From what I remember, it didn't go quite like that," he told her.

"Heero-"

He kissed her.

It was more than the kiss they had back when he rescued her. He leaned forward, simply pressing his lips to hers, one of his hands bracing her back when she was forced to tip backward. She gasped when she felt the warmth of his tongue touch her lips, and he used the chance to taste her. Relena shivered slightly, her hands tightening into his coat. He seemed to find himself content with the deep, all-consuming kiss that he started. She vaguely registered that they were still swaying to the music. Slowly, dragged his lips from hers, and pressed his cheek to hers.

Relena sighed, her arms freeing themselves and snaked around his neck.

"You have to go back soon," he murmured.

"I know," she replied back, "Just give me a moment."

They stopped in the middle of the balcony. When she finally stepped back, he let her go. Relena glanced at him, not really knowing what to say. Instead, she gave him a bright smile. In the end, she didn't really have to say anything.

Heero head tipped to the side as she curtsied. It was low, her dress spread out around her, her arms outstretched. After a second, she pulled herself back to her feet, and started back towards the door. Resting against the balcony railing, he couldn't help but call out to her.

"Now you owe me again, Relena. Don't forget it."

She stopped, and turned to look at him. He looked so relaxed, but she knew the truth, and it pulled a smile from her again. When she had touched him, Relena had felt the race in his pulse. Heero Yuy wasn't quite as relaxed after that kiss as he was coming across.

"Oh, I won't," she turned back to the ballroom.

* * *

_So, it's been a really long time since I wrote on fanfiction. Part of the reason was that I graduated and got married and my life has just settled from the utter chaos :D Hopefully, I'll be able to start working on it again, but I'm a little rusty with anime now, so I've started out with something that will always be my favorite topic. This will be a series of Heero and Relena oneshots. Thank you for being patient with me, and thank you to everyone who kept sending reviews for my stories while I was away. You are all wonderful!_

_Arigato,_

_Lilith  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Letters

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing. _

_Just to make everything a little easier, I've decided to make these stories take place after Endless Waltz, but that the gundams were not destroyed at the end of the movie. Because if there were no gundams in this story at some point, it would be boring :D  
_

* * *

The Albion Eastern Coalition was directly violating the economic bans that had been placed on Northern Morocco. Relena knew very well that the center of the rebels was in Africa, but until they officially made themselves known, there wasn't much that could be done. If there as an attack without the public knowing the reason, the Preventors would be blamed for the fallout. But even with all of their efforts, the rebels were using stealth instead of straight-forward means of voicing their opinions. With Noin and Millardo gone, Relena lacked their knowledge of what should be done.

Sally Poe and Wufei Chang were still working on it, but they had been gone for a month pursuing leads. They were still trying to gather information.

Relena stood up from her desk, and walked to the window. The top of her desk was covered with letters. After the attack had taken place at the Sahara Base, and old compound left over from the old Oz. Despite the fact that it no longer was an Oz base, but simply a research base that the Earth Sphere was keeping on hand, the AEC had attacked it without warning. A spy had placed bombs throughout the base, and destroyed it.

Fifty-four people died.

She had been up writing letters to each of the families of the fallen.

The door opened, and Heero didn't bother to announce himself. She always knew where he was and when he was there.

"Here is the daily security report," he went to set it on her desk, and frowned, "What is all this?"

"Letters to the relatives of those who died at the Sahara Base," Relena sighed, not looking at him, "I told myself I would send my condolences to all of them if it was the last thing I did."

"Something is going to have to be done soon," Heero replied. He didn't like the fact that they were a sitting duck. Most of the forces these days were greatly reduced since the battle with Mariemaia's forces, in order to promote treaties and try to create a sense of peace. People were tired of wars and battles, and simply wanted to live their lives. It was true for Heero and the rest of the pilots, and for all the other soldiers he had fought with.

The gundams were being stored in a place that only the gundam pilots knew off. No one ever asked about them. One or twice a year, Heero would travel to Wing Zero's location to tune up the operating system, and then he would leave it until the next time. He was the head of security detail for President Relena Darlian, not a gundam pilot anymore, and that was the way it was to be.

At least, he hoped it would be.

Relena still hadn't turned to face him. Heero sensed that something was wrong, but he wanted her to be the one to reach out.

"Tell me, Heero," she clasped her hands behind her back, "Why did you deliver the report? Usually, you send someone else to do it."

It had been two weeks since the dance. She could feel his eyes on her every time they passed in the hallway. Relena would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous around him, it was the first time that he had ever showed that he actually had feelings for her.

"Quatre sent me a message and said that you didn't go to the economic council, and Christina told me that you canceled all of your meetings for the last two days, and for the the next three days."

"Everyone is tattling on me, huh?" she chuckled, still turned towards the window. Relena found it funny that the person they went to when she did something they didn't like was Heero.

"You've spent all of this time on these letters," Heero told her, "You're planning on not doing anything until their finished, aren't you?"

Relena was silent. She was never silent, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I have a duty to my citizens, Heero. I am their elected official, and I care about the fact that they are suffering. They must know that. If I have to cancel a few conferences, then I will do it. I won't sit in this big palace and twiddle my thumbs-"

A pair of arms wrapped around her, and her back was pulled against Heero's chest. He was just at the right height to set his chin on the top of her head. Out of all the times he had known her, Relena wore her emotions on her sleeve, but she was always very good at control. In public, she was a rock, and never wavered. But when he held her, he realized that maybe she was keeping that control to herself. Her entire body was shaking.

Relena, who had survive the massacre at the Sanc Kingdom, the same girl who survived that battle in space against her own brother. The same girl who was prepared to step in front of a bullet when Mariamaia was trying to kill her. The same girl that was willing to die for her ideals...she never cried in front of other people. At least not anymore. He remembered when they first met and she was still just a silly teenage girl going to parties. Now she was president, and it was all about her practiced control.

But, as he held her, he felt her tremble. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Heero saw the tears streaming down her face.

Perhaps the death of all those people reminded her of her Darlian father, as well as the Peacecraft family that died. No one had been there for them, and she wanted to be there for them.

"How many do you have left?" Heero asked her.

"Twenty-four," she said, "I still need to address and seal them."

"I'll help you," he said, "Show me the finished ones, and I'll take care of it."

"But-"

"Don't fight with me, Relena, just do it."

She stared at the window. Heero was just about to release her when she wrapped her hands around the arm over her chest, and she buried her face in his arm. He froze when he felt the tears on his uniform coat.

She was there for everyone, but no one was there for her.

Except him.

* * *

Relena felt the sun on her back before she woke up. Her head was resting in the middle of her crossed arms, and she had been sleeping on her desk. With a yawn, she sat up in her chair. With a rustle, she realized that there was a dark jacket resting on her shoulders.

Heero's coat.

There was a tray of tea and biscuts on the desk, and all of her letters were finished and neatly stacked. She remembered staying up all night, writing notes, and giving them to Heero to address. He had left at one point to check on security, and she had fallen asleep. Pulling the coat around her shoulders, she buried her face in the material. Relena smiled to herself, she could still smell him.

Reaching forward, she took the steaming cup of tea and took a sip. It was lovely. Her eye caught the note that was left on the tray, and she picked it up.

_You owe me another._

_- H_

She was fine with that.

Relena smiled, and took another sip of tea.


	3. Chapter 3: A Transmission from Mars

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing. _

* * *

Heero road the speed boat from the freighter. It was his two-week leave that he took from time to time, and he used it to get away and clear his head. Plus, he had a report due. Probably the most important report that he had to make all year.

There was a small dock on the northern tip of Greenland. He made sure to tie the boat tightly, and zipped up his coat and he walked towards the airport hanger. It was an old base left over from wars long past, and Relena had told him to have it for his own use.

She had left it at that.

The Wing Zero was there. Security around the base was tighter than even the president's palace, and nothing happened on that base without Heero knowing. No one even got without a hundred miles within Greenland without Heero knowing. Inputing the codes, and scanning his hand print, the janitor's door unlocked and Heero let himself inside.

Wing Zero was strapped to the maintenance scaffolding, but everything was quiet. Heero slipped his messenger bag off his shoulders, and took out his laptop to hook up to the main system. When he opened his bag, he blinked in surprise.

There was a wrapped lunch and a thermos in his bag.

Staring at it in curiosity, he noticed that the handkerchief around the lunch was made of silky lace, and there was a 'RD' embroidered on the edge. Relena had made him a lunch and snuck it in his bag. How she managed to without him knowing, he had no idea, but it was a pleasant surprise. Normally, he would just eat rations in whatever stores were left on the base, but this would be a great improvement to that.

Heero set up his computer to the control panel, and then climbed the ladder to Zero's cockpit.

The gundam was dusty. As it should have been.

He lowered himself into the seat, and powered up the system. Pulling the keyboard forward, he typed furiously, setting up the connection for updates. The next connection was sent to had one function that most other communication systems didn't have, even if a person was in space.

The line blinked. It would take a minute to establish a link.

In the meantime, his mind wandered. Involuntarily, he went to the kiss with Relena. It had been dancing in the thoughts for a while, which was something he didn't necessarily need distracting him. When the weight of the protection of the world president was on his shoulders, he couldn't afford to be distracted.

"God damn you, Heero, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"On Mars?" Heero replied, continuing with his adjustments. The angry voice of Millardo Peacecraft drifted over the intercom. They had exactly a half an hour to speak before the connection would wear out, and Heero would have to severe. Plus, he didn't want to run the risk of someone intercepting the line. In order to have enough strength to maintain contact with Mars, the connection had to be open and not an encrypted one. "Four am."

There was a sighed, "Alright, I'm awake."

"The AEC is stepping up attacks," Heero told him, "I'm updating the Wing Zero, but I'm hoping I won't need it."

"There's no way Noin and I can get back in time to help. Even with the advanced technology used to get us here, it still took a month. We're scheduled to return in another six months, and it would be hard to change that."

"The Preventors have been enough so far, but it won't last," Heero replied, "I'll send a message to the others and see what I can do."

"Heero, promise me you'll protect Relena."

That wasn't something that Zechs needed to ask. As far as Heero was concern, protecting Relena was something non-negotiable.

"I will protect her with me life, " there was an odd silence on the other end, and then Heero frowned, "What?"

"Did you have sex with my sister?"

If Heero had been drinking his coffee, he would have spit it over the controls. He swore loudly, slamming his hands down on the control panel, "What the hell kind of a _question_ is that?"

There was a chuckle over the radio, and it only served to piss Heero off more. He had every mind to shut the connection down then, but it wouldn't do any good. Zechs would just gloat about it next time Heero saw him.

"I guess not," Zechs sighed, "Listen here, Heero. I love my sister, and when I do comeback, I better not find out that you've screwed around with her. Otherwise, you'd better get that gundam of yours and consider our battle resumed."

He couldn't believe it. Heero could honestly not believe that he was having this discussion, "It's not of your damn business what Relena's personal life-"

"As her elder brother, it is my business."

"You are a pain in the ass, Zechs. If I decide to pursue a relationship with Relena, it will be our choice," he pounded his fingers on the controls a little harder than necessary, "Relena is a grown woman capable of making her own decisions. But beside that, the whole situation is moot. Relena has enough on her plate, and there is no way that it would be possible to begin with."

The following silence was unnerving. Zechs was thinking something, but Heero was patient. The man would say something when the time was right.

"I left her to your charge because I trusted you to protect her, Heero," Zechs replied, "I also trusted her to you because I know that she's in love with you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? You've also gone out of your way for her, Heero. Is it possible that you-"

"Nonsense."

"Huh," Zechs sighed, "Well, I'm coming back in six months, and we'll have a full research report for the Mars Project. Epyon is here with me, and I'll start making appropriate adjustments in case it's needed on our return. Heero, I'm assuming this will be over by the time I get back. These rebels are not just a threat to Relena, they want to be in control and they don't care about who they have to hurt in order to have with they want. Take caution, Heero."

"No need to tell me that."

"Fine. Noin says hi and sends her greetings. I expect another update in another few months."

"Roger that."

Heero cut the connection, and leaned against the chair in the cockpit. What the heck had Zechs been thinking? There was no way that Heero would pursue that sort of relationship with Relena. She had too much stress already, and Heero knew that he was unsuitable for her.

_She's in love with you._

Someday, she would get over her infatuation with him, and find another guy. Some upper-crust, high society, wealthy man who would look nice standing next to her in front of the press. Not someone with a non-existent reputation, or someone who hated being the center of the attention. Heero never cared about what people thought, and he always lived better in the shadows than anywhere else. That was not what Relena needed. Someday, she would find someone who fit her image, and that would be it.

The lunch sat on the console to his left. He spotted a piece of paper sticking out from between the folds of the handkerchief. Heero pulled it away, and glanced at it.

_Now, you owe me._

_I find that I rather like strawberry muffins._

_- R_

Heero stared at it a moment, and then set the note down.

Why did the thought of her ending up with some other man make him feel completely, and utterly, murderously angry?

Turning back to work, he resigned himself to the fact that Relena plagued every inch of his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry

_Relena let her eyes slide close, and she went limp in his arms.  
_

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing._

* * *

He brought Wing Zero back from Greenland.

Relena didn't really know what to make of that. After his break, Heero had come back reserved and withdrawn. She had gone to great him, and Heero had simply nodded and went off on his way. The Albion Eastern Coalition was keeping her busy enough, she didn't in the added distraction of Heero blowing her off. Whatever had rubbed him the wrong way, he obviously felt like it was her fault.

The meeting with Lady Une had been scheduled long ago, and normally, Relena would be excited to see the woman. After the war, Relena had begun to rely on Lady Une and her experience. It had taken a while to truly like the woman, but Relena knew that her father would have not approved of dwelling on the past. Lady Une was different now, and deserved a chance to make a life for herself.

"Miss Relena?"

She was startled by Lady, and looked up.

"Is something wrong?" Lady Une asked, looking up from the clipboard in her hands.

"No, nothing," Relena said, "I would like to move a small defensive force to the Mediterranean. Nothing that stands out, but something to monitor the situation."

"I believe we should be able to camouflage something. Perhaps a freighter."

Relena nodded, "Perhaps."

"I'll have some men on it, and they'll make sure to send a daily report. I'll see that it ends up on your desk."

"Thank you," she said, "Anything else?"

"I hear that Heero brought his gundam back. That's not a good sign."

Relena sighed, "No, but hopefully we won't need it. If I can head this off this problems in negotiations, maybe we'll be okay. The only problem is that the leader of the AEC refuses to speak to me. He says that I'll only plague he citizens with foolish talk."

"That's complete nonsense," Lady told her, "He's the only trying to start a war."

"How is Miss Mariemaia doing?"

Lady Une smiled. After the Dekim Barton affair, she had obtained guardianship of Mariemaia, and been living in the country ever since. Occasionally, Dorothy would drop by and visit them, but Mariemaia had simply been going to school and relaxing. The wound she sustained from the war gave her a weaker heart, but that hadn't stopped her from doing what she wanted. Relena looked forward to having chats with the young girl, even if she rarely understood a thing that Treize's daughter said. The girl was so imaginative and ambitious that Relena had a hard time following her.

"Well," Lady told her, "Eager for you to come and visit."

"I miss our talks as well," Relena said, "I fear, though, if this does not settle, I won't be doing much else."

Lady Une sighed, "Please take care, Miss Relena. There is talk that an assassination is being planned."

"That's nothing new," she said, "Last year, they tried three times to kill me."

"You should take this seriously."

"I'm always serious. It's just that I can't sit around waiting for someone to try and kill me."

The woman stared at her for a moment, and then sighed, "What has he done?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Heero Yuy. What did he do?"

Relena blushed, and looked away, "Nothing. Heero is simply Heero. He works on security and does a good job."

_Exactly_, Une thought to herself, _that's all Heero is doing. No wonder she's annoyed._

"Are you angry that he brought his gundam back without permission?"

"Of course not. It's his machine, and this is his home too."

"Did he do something untoward?"

"No."

It was too quick of a response. Lady Une smiled, "Is it that he _didn't_ do something untoward?"

"Lady Une!"

"He's an attractive young man and your a beautiful young lady. There's nothing wrong with being attracted to one another."

"Lady!" Relena's face was so red that Lady thought that the president would keel over.

"I'm sure, being a red-blooded man, that Heero probably is just as attracted to you."

"This is a ridiculous conversation."

Lady Une smiled, "Well, if you take any advise from me, Miss Relena," she stood up, "Let him come to you first."

"Huh?"

"He's like a caged beast sometimes. All those gundam pilots are. They are wild can't really be domesticated, but with a calm hand, I'm sure Heero will come to you on his own time."

Relena looked away, not really knowing what to say to that. She wasn't trying to pursue a relationship with Heero. Oh, she would like one, but she doubted that Heero did. He was always avoiding her, and trying to find some way to get out of being with her. Whether it was a meeting, or just a one-on-one talk. Lady slipped a disk out of her briefcase, and handed it to Relena.

"This is a transmission from Millardo and Noin. I have no idea what's on it, he told me specifically that he wanted you to listen to it alone," she said when Relena took it from her, "I'm sure it's something important if we can't all watch it."

"Sure."

"I'll have my secretary contact you to make another meeting time," Lady bowed slightly, "Good day, Miss Relena."

"Thank you, Lady Une."

The woman left, and Relena took out her computer to play the disk. She slipped it into the drive, and waited. There was a pause, and then she watched as Millardo settled in front of the camera for the recording. He looked a little haggard, his hair too long, and a little scruffy. Work on the Mars project had not been easy, but he was doing well as the leader of the project, and had been an excellent choice for a crew that basically was on it's own for four months at a time.

He went on to give her a report of the hydroponics, and how they figured out to grow better crops, and then moved onto security. He said that people were worried about the AEC and what the plan was, but they had every confidence in her.

"...on a personal note," he said, looking uneasy for a second, "I'm getting married."

Relena gasped, "What?" she said out loud, even though it was a recording and no one could hear.

"I asked Lucrezia to marry me, and she said yes. We'll be the first married people on Mars," he said, smiling. Then, a look of complete seriousness passed over his face, "Don't go getting married yourself until I get back. I have to give my approval, and I have to walk you down the isle. It's simply the way of things."

She glared. If she wanted to get married, she wouldn't make her fiance asked her brother like this was the dark ages.

"Watch your back, little sister. I'll see you when I get back. I love you."

She stared at the screen, and smiled to herself. Of course Millardo loved her, he was her brother. It was still strange to her to have one, considering she had basically been raised as an only child. Sometimes it was annoying to have someone keeping tabs on her, but Relena wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

She stood up, and walked towards the window. It was a beautiful day today, and she felt compelled to open the doors to let the warm breeze in. Leaving her coat on the back of her chair, she opened the balcony doors and wandered outside. Taking a deep breath, she let it sink in before going back. There was still paperwork waiting on her desk, and a few meetings to go to.

There was an odd noise, and she tripped. What was that? Birds were still chirping, and she could still hear people chatting down below. Relena swore that something was there, and walked to the railing to look around. Something was sticking to her shirt, and she raised a hand to touch her chest.

Something red and wet touched her fingertips.

"What?"

The red splotch bloomed in the middle of her chest. Relena frowned, thinking it looked quite odd, and wondering if she spilled something on herself without realizing it. Glancing behind her, she saw the blood speckled on the balcony doors.

Her blood.

The pain hit her all at once, and she slumped on the railing. Someone had shot her in the chest. It was the change of the guard outside, so no one would see her. Relena dropped to the ground, curling into a ball and feeling herself slip. The pain was horrible, and she almost screamed, but she didn't want to attract the shooter's attention. Looking forward, her vision was blurring slightly as she stared at the door.

If she could crawl to it, someone in the hallway would notice her.

Relena pulled herself along the floor, ignoring the blood on the floor. It dripped from the edge of her lips, smearing over her hands and clothes. She barely reached the door, and tried to reach up a hand to grab the handle. It was too far away and her hand slipped off.

_Damn it_, she cursed to herself, _I'm not giving up this easily_.

She reached towards the doors again, and her fingers slipped once more. Tears squeezed from the edges of her eyes. She couldn't do it. She was going to lay in that room die and no one would know.

_Help_, she thought to herself, _I need help. Someone..._

The door opened abruptly, and Relena looked up to see Heero. At first, he had stared into the room, and then his eyes caught sight of the smeared blood on the floor. His eyes traveled to her, curled up in the doorway of her own office. Her eyes pleaded with him.

"Relena?" he whispered.

The last thing she remembered was that for the first time since she had known Heero, she saw a look of utter horror on his face. Heero was never emotional. He never showed what he was thinking, Relena had to always guess. Curled on her side in the doorway, Heero dropped to the floor beside her. He didn't spot the wound right away, but only saw the blood.

"Relena?" he touched her face, "Relena, what happened?"

Her eyes were drooping, and she watched as he tugged at her clothes. Oh god, the pain got worse when he ripped at her shirt. He must have heard her whimper, because he looked at his bloody hands, and then at her face.

"Someone call an ambulance!" he roared down the hallway, "Now!"

"Heero?" she whispered.

"Hold on, we'll get you some help," Heero turned back to the rush of household staff, "Get the goddamn ambulance now!" he looked back at her, and frowned when her eyes started to close, "Stay with me, Relena. You have to stay with me."

She managed to smile, "Sorry."

He touched her cheek, "Relena?"

"Sorry," she whispered. She couldn't stay awake. There was more she wanted to say. Sorry for whatever made him withdraw from her. Sorry for whatever she did to make him go away. She wanted him to stay, not ignore her.


	5. Chapter 5: Dead

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing_

* * *

Relena opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

How long had she been out? She didn't know. A machine beeped away in the background, and she realized it was connected to her. Taking a quick check of herself, she twitched her toes, her fingers. Everything worked.

She tried to sit up.

A promptly whimpered.

Oh god, what was that? The door opened, and Lady Une stood in the doorway. Her face was pale, and there was dark circles under her eyes. The woman had started to become more like an aunt than her head of state.

"Relena," she closed the door, and hurried over, "Is there something you need?"

Looking up at Lady's face, Relena sighed, "What...happened?"

"There as an assassination attempt."

Relena couldn't stop herself from groaning. She moved her right hand, the one not attached to something, and touched the bridge of her nose. Her headache was horrible, and she felt like someone rolled over her with a trunk.

"Do you remember what happened?" Lady sat on the edge of the bed.

Thinking for a moment, she frowned, "I was in my office. Something hit me, and I tripped," she sighed, "Heero was there."

"He found you."

_Sorry..._

"Where is he?"

Lady was quiet for a moment, looking away.

"Lady, where is Heero?" Relena asked. Her voice was scratchy and quiet, but she still carried a hint of command in her tone.

"There is a faction called the New Awakeners. They branched off of the group that used to work with Dekim Barton. When Barton's group was disbanded after Mariemaia was shot, some of the members were never found. It was presumed that they were killed in the attack, but-"

"They were not."

"No," Lady frowned, "Some of the preventers managed to find some intel on them, interception their communications for the last three months. They group was so new and unorganized that we weren't worried-"

"It looks like we underestimated them."

"Apparently."

There was a silence in the room, and Relena felt a slight panic seize her. "Where am I, Lady? I'm not at the capital."

"No."

It was a simple answer, filled with so much emotion that Relena suddenly felt the urge to cry. Lady reached over to show her the paper.

_President Darlin Killed in Assassination_

Relena bit her lip, "But-"

"We needed to protect you. It was voted by the cabinet members to be the safest course of action until the group can be taken down. They managed to sneak into the main estate, Relena," Lady sighed, "We know they won't stop until you're dead."

"What will I do?" Relena touched a shaking hand to her forehead, "Where can I go, I-"

"That's where Heero comes in," Lady took out her phone, "There had been a safe house set up for you. It's in the country. He will appointed as your bodyguard. Wufei and the others will be putting together a detail to find the members of this group, and when it's finalized, you both will be called back before the plan is put into action."

She felt like a puppet being pulled on it's strings. She knew these things had to be done, but she had no day in them. Relena felt her eyes sting slightly, and she willed herself not to cry.

She swore she wouldn't cry anymore.

She had also promised herself she would never be afraid anymore.

The door opened, and a familiar face showed up in the doorway. Lady Une stood up, a small smile on her face, "She's all yours," leaning over, she brushed the hair out of Relena's face, "I promised Millardo that I would keep you safe, and I will do that."

"Thank you, Lady."

The woman smiled, and disappeared from the room, Heero closing the door behind her.

Relena watched as he moved towards the bed, and took the spot that Lady had once been. She tried to smile, "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that," his face softened slightly. The fact that Heero was worried concerned her more than anything.

"I'm feeling great," she smiled at him. It was a lie. She felt like hell, "I feel good as new."

Heero stared at her a moment, and picked up her hand.

He pressed it to his face, "Relena?"

"Hm?"

For a second, he closed his eyes. There was pain there that she hadn't expected to see. He pressed his lips to her palm, bending his head slightly, "Please stop crying."

Tears streamed down her face, despite the fake happy smile that she had plastered there. Her fingers curled over his cheek. He was the only real thing that had to hold onto now. Relena squeezed her eyes shut, and rolled to the side, not caring that her chest hurt. She pressed her face in his lap.

"I'm sacred, Heero."

"I know," he said, "It's okay. No one will hurt you anymore. Not if I have anything to do about it."

"Please don't go."

There were plans for the next few days. Wing Zero was stationed at the docks not too far away. She would have three more days of rest, that was the minimum amount the doctors gave after she woke. Then he would take her away with him to the safe house. It was armed to the teeth, enough weapons to take down a small army, a hidden bay underground for Zero...he was prepared for anything.

But, right now, he didn't think about that. The president, the most powerful woman in the world...she now looked like a fragile young woman who simply wanted to hide away and be left alone. He would give her that. He would give her anything she wanted.

If she asked him to stay, he would never leave her side. Even if it killed him.

"I won't.


	6. Chapter 6: Tea

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing_

* * *

She liked to work in the garden.

Heero stood in the living room and watched her out of the window. It had been a week since he brought her to the little house in the woods. At first, he was afraid she would bawk at it, but Relena had only smiled and started to plant roses in the front.

She wore a hat on her head because she sunburned easily, and she was wearing jeans and a tank top. Digging the shovel in the ground, she made a hole big enough for the new plant. He had already offered to help her dig, since she was still recovering. Relena had told him no, and said that it was a good way to get her aggression out for the day.

Her mind was always turning, never resting. Of course, he was once to talk. The table was covered with his laptop and papers and draft paper...plans for the operation that was being formed to deal with the Awakeners. They had attacked the capital building last week, after the news leaked that President Darlin wasn't really dead.

They were searching for her.

"Heero," she walked into the house, taking off her shoes, "How does it look?"

He stared at the garden. It was in a perfect circle around the tree in the yard. She planned to have the roses grow, one of them would climb over the tree trunk.

"Fine."

Relena made a face at him, "If I didn't know you better, I would have been offended by that. Do you want some tea?"

"Sure."

This was a normal day for them. He would work, and she would relax. She cooked meals because she said it was fun, and he would watched her when she wasn't looking.

She was so beautiful.

Relena set the kettle on the stove, humming slightly to herself.

In another time a place, in other circumstances, this would have been perfect. They would be just some normal people living normal lives. She went to the market every morning to get supplies or to just wander. She had made friends with the neighbors. Everyone liked her. No one here recognized her as the president, so she could be herself.

She looked like she was happy. Happy for the first time in years.

There was a slight sad look in her eyes as she watched the kettle. Sometimes he would catch that look on her face, like she was having some much fun and then would remind herself that it wasn't real, and then she was sad.

He didn't want her to be sad.

"What tea would you like?" she ruffled through boxes on the counter, "We've got some good stuff from the market-" She gasped as he leaned forward, his arms caging her against the counter, "Heero?"

"I don't have a preference."

She nodded, a wide-eyed look on her face. Setting the tea down on the counter. The kettle continued to cook.

"You look better," he said, "Your color is back."

She nodded again, quietly.

He was a head taller than her, the right height to set his chin on top of her head. He wanted to touch her. For once, they weren't president and guard. They were just Heero and Relena.

Living in a house in the middle of the woods.

Alone.

Lady Une had warned him to behave himself.

She smelled like the roses she had been planting. Heero brushed his nose over hers, "Relena?"

"Hm?" her eyes were drifting close.

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Okay."

It was a good thing he never liked listening to authority.

He slanted his lips over hers.

It was like touching something infinitely soft. He had never kissed a girl before. Never cared about whether he had or not, since the only girl who had never been afraid of him was Relena. He didn't like it when people were afraid of him. It was so troublesome.

Her hand gently touched his face.

Oh, he liked it that she was so confident.

His hands rest on her hips. She had lost some weight since the accident. He softly kissed her, not wanting to hurt her, not wanting to force her into anything. He would make the next move when he was completely sure she was okay.

Relena tilted her head back, and nipped his bottom lip.

_Oh hell. _He growled and latched his arms around her, careful of her wounds. Her mouth opened and he tasted her. The warm spring filled his mind, a taste of mint from the leaves she had nibbled on out of the garden. Pressing her back into the counter, she was bending slightly over his arm. He turned her slightly to his shoulder, resting her head there, taking a breath to try and slow himself down.

There was a smile on her face.

He wanted to kiss it.

"Heero?"

"Hm?" it was his turn to be inarticulate.

"I've been waiting for that for a long time."

He stared at her for a second, and couldn't stop the smile the turned up the edges of his lips, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He leaned forward to brush his lips over hers again only to have her jump and yip loudly as the kettle went over. Heero chuckled slightly as he released her, and she turned off the flame. Her hands were shaking. Turning to look at him from where he leaned against the counter, the smile spread into a wide smirk.

She wasn't shaking because she had been startled by the kettle.

"I like tea," she turned back at the kettle, putting some tea inside, "I wouldn't mind having some every day."

Heero watched her for a moment, and heard his laptop beep from an incoming message. Wufei had some new information for him. Turning back to the living room, he knew a bright smile was on her face.

"Neither would I," he said.

She knew they weren't talking about tea.


	7. Chapter 7: Covers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing_

* * *

"Miss Katrina!"

Katrina was her code name. It was partially assigned to her because it was one of the most common names in the region. The village that was nearby resided in the old territory that had formally belonged to the Sanc Kingdom. Queen Katrina Peacecraft has always been a beloved figure to the people.

Relena had been slightly uneasy about taking the woman's name. She had no idea who Katrina really had been, but in this case, the code name had a meaning for her. Sitting under the tree in the front yard, surrounded by roses and violets, she looked up to see Nana. Nana was an elderly woman who lived down the road from them, and frequently brought deserts and treats. Heero had neglected to tell her on the initial arrival that everyone in the village had been told they were a newly wed couple.

Owen and Katrina Yuy.

"Miss Katrina!"

The idea still floored her. There was a simple gold band on her finger, one that Relena had taken to rubbing her thumb over when she was thinking. It was a stupid habit to develop, considering that this whole thing was only temporary.

"Nana," Relena smiled at the old woman, "Forgive me, I was lost in thought."

The woman grinned, "It wouldn't happen to be able a certain someone, hm?"

She blushed.

In fact, it was. Heero was pretty much all she thought about these days. It was rather pathetic.

When they passed each other in the hallway, she noticed he had started touching her. Light brushes, like his hand simply grazing her hand. He would stop her in the pantry once in a while and brush his lips over her cheek. She would do the same to the back of his neck when he was working at the dining table.

"Say, dear, I've come to tell you the news!"

"News?"

"Both of you are new in town, so you probably don't know about the annual masquerade," Nana told her, "Everyone dresses up and there are events in the square. You and Owen should come. It'll be in two days."

Relena thought a moment. It sounded fun. Would Heero go for it? Probably not.

"I'll talk to him about it. We're still settling in, and I-"

"Oh, of course! How silly of me," Nana gasped, "I forgot that you're still recovering. How have you been lately, dear?"

Everyone in the village thought that she had been in some sort of car accident. It had worked very well for a cover story. Relena was healing quickly, and two weeks after the accident, she would be better in no time. She had been lucky that the bullet had been easily removed and hadn't hit anything vital.

"I'm doing very well."

"That's wonderful, dear. Well, I must be going! The apple pie won't bake itself. I'll bring you some when it's finished."

Relena grinned, "Thank you very much."

She figured that if she had a grandma, she would have pictured her like Nana. She was starting to get attached to the woman, and their way of life. Heero had warned her at the beginning not to get to cozy. They would have to return to the real world at some point.

But, she couldn't help it. She couldn't detach herself like Heero. She liked these people and the quiet house, and sitting under the tree with the roses that she planted. Relena hated lying to everyone, telling them that she was someone she wasn't. She didn't like that she was pretending to be Heero's wife when she wasn't really, and part of her wished that she could have been.

She had been in love with him for the better part of three years. It had been so long that Relena wouldn't even deny it to herself. She loved Heero with every fiber of her being. That's why it was so easy for her to play the newly wedded wife. It wasn't hard to act like she loved and cared for him.

Heero, on the hand, was probably thinking this was a mission. A cover that could be shed easily.

_Then again_...Relena sighed and rest her back against the tree. The book sat face-down in her lap. Closing her eyes, she touched her hand to her chest, there was only the minimum dressing on her wound now, and pretty soon, the stitches could be taken out. The pain was only a low dull that only served to remind her that she was still president and this was all a lie.

_Then again_...she thought to herself, when Heero kissed her, it didn't feel like he was in a cover.

"Relena," he whispered. She almost jumped, having not heard him. He talked low enough so no one could hear him say her name, "Are you alright? Does your wound hurt?"

"I'm alright," she said, giving him a smile. If she didn't, he would be concerned, and then pull her back in the house.

He sat across from her, "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing really," she lied. Heero left it. "Nana came by and told me that there was going to be a masquerade and town fair in a few days. We should go," she held her breath, "If we're dressed up, no one will know who I am."

"Relena-"

"I swear to you, Heero. I could make a costume that no one would link me with, well...myself. I promise. Please, can we go?"

He stared at her a moment, "We can on one condition."

"What?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

Relena sighed. He wasn't going to let it go. She leaned back against the tree, "I never get to be myself," she said, horrified that she could feel her voice crack, "The last two weeks, I have been more relaxed than I have ever been, but it feels like a lie. Like I have to fool everyone and bury myself in this cover in order to save myself. I understand the importance, but I don't like lying so much to people that I care about-"

"Relena-"

"-I know that you said not to get attached, but I can't help it. These people are so nice, and they treat me like a regular person. No bowing or scraping. No 'yes, Miss Relena' this or 'of course, Madam President' that. But at the same time..." she took a deep breath, "...there is no one I can be myself with. No one that knows who I am."

"Relena."

She looked up at him. Heero leaned over her, bracing himself on the tree trunk over her head. He kissed her forehead.

"I know who you are," he told her, "You never have to lie or be in a cover around me, and you never will because I will _always_ see you."

Relena stared at him for a moment, and then smiled, "Thank you, Heero."

"We'll go the town fair if you can make a sufficient disguise."

"Thank you, Heero!" her arms latched around his neck and her lips pressed against his. Heero was about to grab her back when she pulled away, "I know exactly what to do! I'll make a costume for you too. It'll be perfect!"

She rushed off towards the house. She always got that way when she was excited about something, or whenever her mind was determined to see something through. He could never say no to her when she was like that.

Her bright smile was simply enough.

"Heero!" she yelled out of the doorway, "Come inside! I need to take your measurements!"

He didn't even berate her about using his name and not his cover. She was so happy and he didn't want to ruin it. Getting to the front door, Relena grabbed his hand, "Oh, and Heero?"

"Hm?"

"You know, I always see you too. You," she said, standing on her toes, "And I will always know who you are. No matter what."

He stared at her a moment, and touched his forehead to hers. "Yeah, I know."

He never had much of a cover with her either.

She _always_ knew who he was.


	8. Chapter 8: Masks

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing_

* * *

Heero worked at the table, and Relena would shut herself in the attic for hours.

Sometimes he heard her shuffling things around. A few times he offered to help, knowing she was still recovering, but she only shooed him out. It was dusty as hell, and a lot of things had been left by the previous family who resided there. Apparently, Relena had found something to use for their masquerade. Whatever it was, it seemed like she was having a good time.

She would come downstairs with a handkerchief tied around her head to keep back her hair. Part of him wondered if this was who she really was, of if this was the sort of person she would have been had she been born in normal circumstances.

He noticed little bandages on her fingers sometimes, like she was pricking them by accident.

At one point, she came downstairs to take his measurements. Whatever she was making for him to wear, she was giving her work just about as much attention as she would writing a treaty for two countries. Heero worried about her, but knew that the work was easing her stress of knowing that she wasn't in control of her own life.

She would go to bed late.

Wake up early in the morning.

There was coffee and breakfast from when he started his own work. Muffins one day, scones the other. She baked too when she was nervous about something. Or, at least, that what she did in this little corner of the world. He vaguely wondered what she did at the capital when she was stressed. It was then that he realized he didn't really know that much about her.

She was a good person, she was driven. Relena was smart and giving, but not stuck-up about it. She wanted her own way, but was no inflexible. She was the perfect world leader.

But what did she_ like_? All he knew was that she liked planting and baking. And dancing. Why did she like the things she did?

_Why does she like me? _It was a thought that he had refused to touch in a long time. Not since they first met. What was someone like her doing with someone like _him_?

Of course, he would rather die than asked her about it. Above everything, he did have his pride.

* * *

He stood in front of the mirror, looking at his costume. The mask covered the top half of his face, made from black silk. His costume was the Count of Monte Cristo, complete with black cape and everything. He had to admit that she had done a marvelous job. After altering some old clothes that she had found in the attic, one presumably left over by the previous owners, he fit the part perfectly.

He heard moving around upstairs in Relena's room. When they moved into the house, he had given her the master bedroom, and he slept in the guestroom. His curiosity perked, and he vaguely wondered what she had come up with. She had been so sure that she would come up with a costume that would shock even him.

Heero didn't believe it. Nothing shocked him.

There were footsteps coming down the stairs. Steps that sounded like heavy boots. That wasn't what he had been expecting. Turning around, he prepared to tell Relena to hurry up because they were going to be late.

His mouth dropped open.

She was dress in white breeches. A wide-shoulder uniform jacket matched the royal blue of the vest underneath, white showed underneath from where the jacket was open. The high collar was gold and black, the gold matching the tassels and the buttons of the coat. There was a blue cape draped around her shoulders that stopped at her waist, the whole costume was fitted to her figure.

Her hair was brushed back, braided, and pulled away from her face. Her cravat was even neatly starched and tied in the correct manner. A blue and white mask covered the top part of her face.

"Treize."

"I told you I could surprise you."

Relena was dressed like Treize Kushrinada. After the war he had become quite the hero, and everyone thought of him favorably. It was common knowledge, however, that the Peacecraft princess wouldn't have been caught dead in the same room with him. She had been right. No one would suspect who she really was dressed that way.

"Isn't it great?" she said, "I found an old uniform in the attic and adjusted it. There were enough odd and ends left over for my to make something accurate enough. Do you think it's alright?"

Treize Kushrinada. She had to pick bloody_ Treize_. Heero didn't trust himself to say anything. Simply turning on his heel, he walked towards the door, "Come on, Relena. We'll be late."

"Wait."

He stopped at the front door. She walked towards him, and stopped for a moment. "What?"

Stepping an inch closer, she pressed against him, and kissed him.

He felt his back against the door. Her body pressed against his, and he could feel every inch of her as her lips stroked his. His hands started out gripping her arms, but then rest on her hips, pulling her closer.

Then closer again.

She sighed slightly as he moved his hands over her rear, and pressed her against him. It felt better than anything he could have imagined. Better than anything he could remember. Her warmth seeped into him, through her mouth, her hands threaded through his hair. His legs spread slightly letting her lean into him.

The uniform only outline her curves. It was driving him nuts. He growled when she bit his lip. She had a habit of that, he found, when they kissed. It didn't bother him. In fact, it only served to drive him further, to cause his blood pressure to shoot through the roof. If he didn't stop soon, all he'd want to do would be to drag her back into that little room of hers and keep her there for the rest of the night.

Maybe for the next few days.

Screw everything else.

Relena pulled away first. She smiled, but it was hard to see her entire expression because of the mask.

"We'd better head out," she said, stepping away from him and opening the door, "We wouldn't want to disappoint our neighbors."

Heero stood in the doorway to their little house, and watched her figure as she strolled in the front yard. He was wrong. She was exactly like Treize when she wanted to be. Confident and cunning and completely sure of everything move she made. She was still the aristocratic princess that she always was.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

With a scowl, Heero locked the door and made his way after her. As the wind blew past them, her hair and cape followed it. Just then, he could have sworn he heard Treize laughing.

* * *

_a/n: So, I figure some people will like this chapter, and some won't. It was trying to come up with the most shocking thing to dress her up as, and that was what I came up with at the time. I hope it's not too ridiculous :D_

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9: Rain

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing_

* * *

It had to rain.

At least she was wearing a lot of layers, the cold wasn't going to bother her.

The lights from the paper lantern and the wire strings around the stands looked lovely. Relena couldn't remember a time when she had this much fun. Not since she found out her brother was still alive and she had seen him for the first time in so long. He was slotted to leave on the next ship for Mars, but they had sat and talked for hours.

This was just as wonderful.

Heero had been dancing with her. Of course, people gawked at them, since it looked strange that Monsieur Comte had to dance with His Majesty Treize. Quite odd, even considering everything that Relena had seen in her life. But Heero was a great dancer, and she loved it. They had then broken off to chat with other people. Relena ended up dancing with a lot of girls, which seemed to amuse everyone. It even worked out that she was slightly tall for a young woman.

She wondered what had been going through his mind back at the house when she kissed him. His face always looked so blank, but there were hints here and there of what he was thinking. She had seen shock, frustration, and complete enjoyment. Other people wouldn't have seen it, but she did. She had known him for so long.

She wanted him to stop pussyfooting around her.

She wanted him to make some sort of move. Clearly, he wanted too. Maybe he held himself back because of their position, her injury, she had no idea. All she knew was that it was starting to tick her off. He wanted her, and she wanted him just as badly.

The rain started towards the end. Bidding good-bye to everyone, they started back up the hill towards the house. Relena was still grinning through the water soaking her face, not caring in the least about the cold. The breeze felt good.

Heero was rushing slightly, and she had to shuffle her feet to keep up. "Heero?"

Nothing.

A little seed of panic touched her. Was he angry about something? Whenever Heero was angry, he got really quiet. Of course, he was always determined, and irritated, or annoyed...but never angry. There was an odd furrow to his brow, and he seemed to be on a straight bee-line for the house. Maybe he was unhappy with her for dragging him to the masquerade, and then getting them caught in the rain. But that didn't really feel like it either.

Pulling out the key for the house, Heero unlocked the door. He held it open for her, and she stepped ahead of him.

"Heero?"

He looked away from her as he slid the cape from his shoulders, setting it on the hook by the closet. There was silence, and all she could hear was the ticking of the clock.

"I had a good time."

She gasped at his comment, "Really?"

He paused a moment to gather his own thoughts, "I'm not used to this sort of life. People like me...we're trained to only be one thing. Weapons. I am a weapon, and I will always be one."

"That's not true."

He glared at her.

"That's not true," she said, "You're a wonderful person, Heero. You're capable of so much more than you give yourself credit. I've seen you settle into living here with such ease that sometimes I wish this was our life."

He opened his mouth to say something, and then appeared to change his mind, "You don't understand."

"I understand better than you think!" she roared.

His eyes fixed on her.

"You think this is easy for me?" Relena snapped at him, "Living in this wonderful place, away from all the demands of being president? This is hard for me, knowing that my life could have been this way. I could have been born some normal girl, gone to some normal school, and met some normal guy," she looked at the floor a moment, "Married some normal guy."

He still didn't say a word.

"But, you know what? I don't have a normal life. Sometimes, I don't want a normal life. These people," she motioned towards the window, "Those people live like they do because people like you and me fight for them. We give up our chance to have a normal life so they can be safe and happy. Coming to places like this, seeing them laughing and being safe, makes everything worth it. It makes me be okay with the fact that soon I will have to go back to being president, and we'll have to give up this house," she sighed, her voice slightly breaking, "And this life we have, and the fact that I get to be with you. I have to give this up, and I'm okay with that because _they_ are happy.

You say that I don't understand. I do understand, Heero. This is the way _I am_, and the only what I know how to be. I am a world leader, and I belong to the people. I don't know how to have my own life, and I will never have my own life. So, yes, I understand about not knowing another way to live, about not having control over your own life."

The rain poured down the window. Her clothes and hair were soaked. She looked so sad for a moment as she looked at the floor, not wanting to see his face when she spoke to him.

"I wish I could have lived here with you forever. That's not going to happen, but I still wish it with all my heart. I...have been so happy these last few days. Like my heart was going to soar out of my chest at any moment. Getting to live my days with you at the this place," she was whispering now, "It only reminds me the fact of how much I love you. That I love you now, and I will always love you. It also reminds me of the fact that someday we will have to leave this place, and a part of me will be heartbroken."

Silence.

"Damn speeches," she said, turning towards the stairs, "Good night, Heero."

It was the sound of the rain that caused her to miss his footsteps as she opened her door. Arms latched around her and pushed them inside her room, slamming the door behind them with his foot.

"Don't think you can say all those things to me and get away with it, Relena."

They stumbled forward, and fell onto her bed. She heard a familiar crack, and looking up from her place on the bed, she saw the nasty Glock pointed at her face. Heero kept it with him at all times, she knew, because he was always her bodyguard.

At the end of the days, that's what he always was.

There was a look on his face that was something like rage, his blue eyes sliced at her, and the gun was aimed straight at the center of her forehead.

"You know," he told her, "I could kill you now. I could kill you, and no one would ever know it was me, or be able to link it to me."

"I know."

"I don't need a reason, I could just do it. I don't care about killing anymore," he said, "It doesn't matter to me. You're not any more important that anyone else. I could shoot you in the head and be done with this whole charade."

"Fine then."

She stared at him, no fear in her eyes. Guns didn't bother her. Death threats didn't bother her.

This he knew.

"Damn you," he gritted his teeth, "Damn you and your naive bullshit."

"I'm naive about a lot of things," she said, "The fact that I love you is not one of them."

Heero grabbed her arms and stretched them over her head, still holding the Glock, "You're supposed to be afraid of me."

"I'm not, Heero," she sighed, "And I never will be. No matter what."

Damn it, he couldn't take it anymore.

He kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10: Eyes

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

* * *

Her fingers tunneled into his hair. The gun left from his hand. He had clicked the safety on, and as he shifted his weight from her wrists to her face, the gun slid from the sheets to the floor.

For once in his life, he didn't care that he wouldn't have easy access to it.

His fingers brushed over her face to the cravat at her neck. He began to untie it, letting the cloth hang open as he worked the buttons on her collar. It was too strange seeing her in any uniform that resembled the military. It was too unlike her. She deserved silk and jewels and anything befitting a queen. He had to get it off her. None of the horrors of war or death was supposed to touch her, and he associated uniforms with war.

Heero tugged at the buttons, opening her jacket to the camisole under it. It was white and lacey. Definitely something he didn't associate with war, and definitely _not_ Treize.

One of her booted feet wrapped around his legs, pinning him in place.

"Relena," he spoke to her, his lips brushing her neck. He pressed another kiss to her throat, "We can't do this."

"Sure we can," she said, her hands moved underneath the suit coat he wore, pulling out the shirt that was tugged in. She could feel the muscles underneath, her fingers itched to touch. "We're adults. Consenting, intelligent adults. We can do whatever we want."

"My control will only last so much."

"Maybe, I think you're too controlled," she said, bending her head to nip as his ear, "I've waited too long for this, Heero, don't deny me what I want."

"What do you want, Relena?" he suddenly dreaded the answer. He had never before dreaded anything in life. He only knew that if she went the step further, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

She said she loved him. No one had ever told him that.

"You. I want you-"

His mouth closed over hers.

* * *

It was like a whirlwind. His hands dragged down her sides, pulling her boots off and tossing them to the floor. She gasped as he gripped the sides of her jacket, the buttons flew as he jerked it the rest of the way open.

There was a strange look in his eyes. Like he had always closed himself off, and he was choosing this moment to let his emotions run loose. She had somehow managed to put a leak in the damn around him, and what he felt was pouring over her like some sort of flood.

Oh god, what was this? She tried to keep up with him, pulling the jacket off his shoulders. He looked wonderful in the old fashioned shirt-sleeves. She slipped her hands underneath the shirt and over his back. He was warm and steady, but she could feel the pulse thundering through him. A thought suddenly struck her.

_Had he done this before?_

It didn't matter if he had. Heero was his own person and she had no say in what he did and who he had done it with. Part of her was jealous, but her common sense told her that was ridiculous. His breath danced over her face as he pressed into her, pulling the shirt over her head. Relena had never been a self-conscious person, but she suddenly found herself nervous.

"Heero?" He slipped the bra off her, and she squeaked, moving to cover herself. He grabbed her arms and pinned them back to the bed. She could feel her face warming under his gaze. "Heero, wait-"

Leaning over, without saying a word, he touched his lips to her breasts.

She froze for a second, warmth spread through her, but she couldn't stop herself from shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Relena shook her head.

His hips pinned her lower half to the bed. She could feel him through the breeches, and squirmed slightly. He gave a quick intake of breath, "Hold still," he ordered her.

Did he just _order her_? Relena gritted her teeth has his mouth trailed down her stomach. No one gave her orders. Locking her legs around his, she had the satisfaction of hearing him grunt as she flipped him on his back. Straddling his hips, she twisted slightly, unable to stop the whimper on her lips. He was hitting just the right spot.

"Relena," he held onto her hands, arching slightly under her. Her hair trailed down her back as she reached down and unbuttoned his trousers. It was his turn to gasp when her fingers brushed over him, "Relena, stop."

"You're taking too long," she said, her hands touched his skin. He wasn't a big man, but he was lean and powerful, "I've waited all these years. I'll be an old lady by the time-"

In a few quick moves, he flipped her back onto the bed, and pulled the breeches from her legs. It was then that she realized she was completely naked.

The breeches had completely molded her figure, and she hadn't worn underwear in case the lines would show. She hadn't really planned to half-seducing Heero into making love to her, but that was what happened. She tried to move again to cover herself, and he blocked her.

Then, in the dark, she saw something that made her freeze.

A wide smirk spread across his face.

* * *

She was like a feast for his eyes.

He had never been interested in having a sexual relationship with anyone, mostly because it was too much work. Of course, his trainers when he was younger had made her he understood the general ideas, but he had never applied them. Rollling his hips forward, pressing her closer against him, he heard her soft groan mixed with the rain against the windows.

Her hair fanned out on the bed around her. It was longer than it once was, and he imagined in his mind her legs wrapped around his waist again, he hair draped around them like a curtain-

Maybe another time.

No, this was something that he wanted for himself. All his life he had been doing things for others, sacrificing more of himself for the people and the greater good. Fighting and fighting and fighting so much that he was exhausted to the very core of his being. Just this once, he wanted to have something for himself. Something that was clearly his and didn't belong to anyone else. Relena clearly belonged to the people that she lead, and that her life would always be tied to theirs.

But this part of her would always belonged to him.

He rocked forward again, letting the sensations wash over him. For once, it was real to him. Life was not this hazy blur that passed around him. This was real and stuck out in his mind.

Relena reached down and began to pull the trousers down his hips. He had to feel her, had to feel what it was like to be inside her. There was nothing he could do to stop himself now. Leaning back, impatience caused him to yank the pants off and toss them to the side. Rolling back over, her gripped her legs, wrapping them around him.

She smelled like patchouli and rain. He buried his face in her neck, feeling her hands slide down his back, over his muscles, lining them with her fingers. Rocking once more, he froze over her, staring into her eyes to try and determine what move to make next.

There was no fear in her eyes at all.

Her head tilted slightly to the side, in that way she had of thinking. Her eyes were like the window to her soul. Even if she could make her face devoid of emotion, her eyes would blast her feelings loud and clear. She was nervous, determined, and there was a love that scared him. Nothing scared him, but what he saw in her eyes did.

Her skin was warm, and felt wonderful against his. Even if they had decided to stop then and there, he would remember the feeling for the rest of his life. Even if war erupted and dragged him to the ends of the universe, he would always remember this moment. Beautiful, blue eyes staring at him like he was her entire world.

"Say it again," he murmured to her.

Relena stared back at him as he touched his forehead to hers. She gulped, almost sensing what he was about to do. Up until that moment she had been confident, but now it was slipping.

"Heero?"

"Say it."

She nodded, worrying her lower lip. His hands left her waist, threaded together with her hands, pulling them over her head against the bed.

"I love you, Heero."

He moved inside her, his lips swallowed her cry. She stiffened slightly, taking a deep breath, and then another. "I'm sorry," he murmured to her, saying things he didn't know anything about. Trying to calm her, tell her not to worry. She never had to worry when she was with him, he would always be there to catch her.

Her eyes finally opened, looking back at him, and she relaxed slightly. He took the initiative to pull forward again, relishing her sigh against he lips. It was like he was burning alive. Hotter than anything he had ever felt.

"Love you," she told him again, following his movements with her own, "Heero...love you..."

She refused to close her eyes then. If he was going to watch her the whole time, she would be damned if she looked away. There was a look of concentration on his face, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He pressed his cheek to hers, and her hands moved over his back, which was now damp. Gripping his hips, she urged him on.

Something climbed between them, and she felt like it was going to sweep them away to some other world. It was uncontrollable and was dragging her along no matter how hard she was trying to stop it.

"Don't hold back," his voice was so low in her ear that she had to think about what he was saying, "Stay with me and let go."

The fire was of their own making and it seemed to consume them. Relena couldn't stop her smile as he threw his hand back, loosing himself completely in it. In a rare moment of weakness, he sunk forward onto her chest, resting his head on her shoulder.

He listened to their breathing and the rain, feeling Relena's arms wrap around him. He knew he was heavy, but he couldn't bring himself to move away. For once, it felt like someone was protecting him instead of the way around.

Part of her did belong to him. This little part of herself that no one else would know. But, he had to be honest, and admit to himself the truth of the matter.

A part of him belonged to her too.


	11. Chapter 11: Challenge

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing_

* * *

Zechs was going to kill him.

He wouldn't even bother when another gundam duel. He would simply hunt Heero down, and shoot him. No questions asked, no time for explanations.

Laying on his side, Relena was curled up beside him. She was asleep, her cheek resting on her hands. He trailed a finger over the bare shoulder that stuck out of the sheets. He didn't often touch people so gently. His hands were meant to kill, and he relished the chance to simply_ touch_ her like he wanted.

He was due a transmission from Zechs in a half hour.

For the last three days, he had slept in her bed. Now it was more their bed as Relena refused to let him leave during the night. He had stayed with her, and discovered that he could actually sleep. Sleeping meant trust, and it dawned on him that he did trust her.

She didn't wake when he pressed a kiss to her hair, and slipped out of bed. Tugging on his jeans and shoes, he was buttoning up his shirt while walking down the hall. The door at the end looked like a broom closet, and if anyone else had opened the door that's all they would have seen. Moving aside the coats and a broom, there was a small hidden panel with a number lock. He entered the code, and watched the back wall slide open.

There was stairs that spiraled to the old fall-out shelter beneath the house. Years ago, Heero and it drilled out and built it into a private cargo bay. Wing Zero slept underneath the house, waiting patiently in case Heero would need it. The metal deck was built to the cockpit, which he opened and lowered himself inside.

It was the only place he could decompress. This was something familiar and something he knew, and in a way, it relaxed him. He didn't need to be fighting in battles, but simply sitting there helped when he was confused. The last three days had been...he couldn't even describe it. His soul was scrambling to try and catch up.

The com beeped.

Heero stared at the message. Zechs was calling him for updates. With a deep breath, he pressed the button, and Zechs appeared on screen.

The man leaned back in the chair, his hair pulled back and he looked relaxed. They were in the process of heading back to the Earth, had left the day Relena was shot, but they wouldn't arrive for another week.

"Zechs."

"So, how is the weather in old Sanc?"

"It's been raining off and on the last couple days."

"Huh," Zechs fell silent a moment, and then frowned, "You son of a bitch."

Heero's gaze didn't waver. He knew it was only a matter of time before Zechs got the feeling that Heero was sleeping with Relena, the other man wasn't stupid. But Heero didn't regret it, and he would never feel guilty about what they did.

So, instead of explaining himself, he pulled out the trump card.

"She said she loves me."

"They all say that," Zechs growled back, "They tell you they love you and then they swallow up your soul like it was never yours in the first place."

Was Zechs talking about Heero, or himself?

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know what love is," Heero leaned forward, checking Zero's status. It was something to do with his hands. He didn't feel as much like it was an interrogation if he didn't have to stare at Zechs' face. "It's an emotion that causes people to do senseless things, and to act before thinking. They ignore common sense to pursue something that we can't even scientifically verify. Emotions are troublesome and blind us to what our true purpose is."

"Do you love her, Heero?"

"Yeah."

That one world seemed simple, but spoke in so many different ways. Zechs stared at him for a moment, and then sighed. "We should reach Earth in about a week. We will be docking with Colony 04 in five days in order to refuel before our last run. Winner will be meeting us there to give us a full brief of the situation."

"The operation to take down the Awakeners is almost complete. Relena only needs to review the final version and approve," Heero said, "Wufei and Duo are already at the capital in order to make the final arrangements with the Preventers."

"In that case, we'll proceed with the plan. We'll meet with with the two of you at 04 and integrate Relena into the Mars crew before heading back to Earth. She'll be completely protected-"

"That's not good enough, Zechs."

The man stared at him from the other side of the screen, "You're suppose to lead the fleet, Heero."

"Emotions cause people to do stupid, reckless things," Heero looked up, "Duo is perfectly capable of leading the attack. I'll only be late."

Zechs was quiet a moment, and then nodded, "Make the appropriate changes."

"I've already done so."

"Good," Zechs leaned back in the chair, "Heero?"

"What?"

"Take care of my sister."

"Of course."

The transmission cut.

Heero sat and stared blankly at the screen. There were so many things on his mind he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He would be fine crawling back into bed and simply laying there with Relena. Everything was fine, as long as he was with her.

"So, this is what Wing Zero looks like on the inside."

He started.

Relena stood on the metal deck, leaning inside. She was only wearing slippers and one of his shirts.

Heero had always told himself that he would keep her away from Zero. It was the last place he could run to get away from all the chaos she caused him to feel. The emotions that was quickly wearing away at him. She looked mussed and beautiful, a look of genuine interest over her face.

If she came inside, he would never be able to get away from her.

"So, what did my brother have to say?"

"Once you approve the plan, we'll be leave for Colony 04 in two days."

She suddenly look guarded, "Oh." There was an awkward silence, and he would have given anything at that moment to take the stress from her shoulders. There was such a sorrow on her face that it gripped him to the heart and threatened to drive him crazy. "I better start packing tomorrow. We wouldn't want to forget anything."

She stood outside Zero, looking small and fragile.

Too hell with being safe.

Heero held out a hand towards her, "Would you like to come inside?"

She looked unsure a moment, like he had a hidden motive. Then, reaching her hand out and taking his, he slowly drew her inside the cockpit. He settled her into his lap, and she watched as he closed the cockpit door.

The lights powered on, and he turned up the heat since the cargo bay was cold. She was already shivering. Heero ran his hands over the controls, "Navigation, autopilot," he touched the panels, "Beam saber, double canon," he said, "These control the wings. I've reinforced them to act as a shield. This controls environmentals, this is communication."

There were hundreds of other things that he passed over that she didn't recognize. The whole thing was beyond her. How did he remember everything? How could a human being possibly understand this?

Then again, Heero had always been amazing.

She then glanced back at his face, "Zero is more than just a machine to you, is he?"

"Yes," he told her, "He's my partner. In battle, we fight together," he explained, "We could fall together. We work together. We win together."

Relena nodded.

Heero watched as she moved over his lap, her legs straddling his waist. Her hands brushed over his face, "Hey, Heero."

"Hm?"

"Bet ya' don't have the guts to have sex in this thing."

He tilted the seat back, enjoying the feel of her soft body against his.

They wouldn't talk about their limited time together, or the mission to come, or about the fact that Zechs knew about them. They wouldn't think about the future, or how they were going to stay together. They would take advantage of the time they had, and they were going to enjoy it.

"You're on."

* * *

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I have some early mornings coming up, and class on Tuesday, so I probably won't be able to resume updates until later this week. But I'll try for two chapters again, so stay tuned! :D_


End file.
